Work That Body for Me
"Work That Body for Me" is the first episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the fortieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Jenji Kohan and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis With a major security breach and a lot of new inmates, Caputo has to call in the big guns. Things get a little too real for Crazy Eyes and Lolly. Plot Present The Correctional Officers are struggling to handle the breach in security with all the inmates enjoying freedom in the nearby lake thanks to a hole in the fence. Suzanne Warren and Maureen Kukudio share a private moment in the woods after they accidentally ruined DeMarco's sandcastle and were shouted at. Maureen suggests they make an escape. After some hesitation, Suzanne agrees temporarily. In the greenhouse, Lolly Whitehill walks in on Aydin Bayat strangling Alex Vause. She attacks him, saving Alex's life. The pair originally assume Aydin is dead as he lies motionless on the floor. Alex discovers a cell phone hidden in Aydin's boot and reads a text message from Kubra Balik questioning the status of his kill mission. Pretending to be Aydin, Alex texts back in the affirmative. Kubra follows up by requesting photos of her dead body and then, to Alex's disgust, her bare breasts. She and Lolly feign her death for the pictures then cover up Aydin's body with a tarp and a sunflower pot for the time being. Nearby, Piper Chapman is perplexed by the excitement about the lake. She tries to, but fails, to impress upon her fellow inmates her new status as a "gangsta with an A". Chang scoffs at this, and informs her matter-of-factly that she will take advantage of the empty toilets to take a long shower. Joe Caputo calls the Maximum Security block to request some extra COs after the original guards staged their walkout. With most prisoners now contained in the cafeteria, Caputo is frustrated by the unsuccessful counts done by a handful of COs which all return different numbers. Joel Luschek, who was sent to the office to print out prisoner name lists, is caught by celebrity chef Judy King, and her boyfriend, as he farts into a box of cookies supposedly meant for Caputo. She tells him she planned to self-surrender to Litchfield but caught the prison at its worst time. Luschek and Judy end up bonding over a pizza. Caputo is informed by MCC that King should be given special treatment in case she attracts any bad publicity for Litchfield, and for her own protection. In the cafeteria, tempers run high due to overcrowding and general confusion. Galina 'Red' Reznikov attempts to enter the kitchen, but is stopped by Desi Piscatella, a guard from maximum security, who employs harsh tactics like blasting air horns to shock the prisoners. Piscatella blocks Red's pleas to Caputo; who appears intimidated by Piscatella. Meanwhile, Dayanara 'Daya' Diaz is upset about her baby being taken into the foster care system following Cesar's arrest. Aleida Diaz, her mother, tries to comfort her, but Daya compares the situation to flushing a goldfish down the toilet - the goldfish cannot swim back up. Daya bleeds through her pants, leading Gloria and Aleida to both demand CO Charlie Coates do something to help. Elsewhere, Lorna "Morello" Muccio vividly describes her wedding, and subsequent sexual consummation, to Vince Muccio, to the other inmates. The graphic details are not well-received by Carrie 'Big Boo' Black. Coates appears and snatches Morello's veil, saying she's not allowed to have it and he needs it. Elsewhere, Cindy Hayes and Janae Watson engage in friendly banter regarding Brook Soso's new relationship with Poussey Washington. Marisol 'Flaca' Gonzales is chatted up by a new inmate, who teases her about the decorative teardrop tattoo, alluding to the gang implications underlying her own three tattoos of teardrops under her eye. Flaca tells the prisoners that Piper is "la jefa" (the boss). Piper is unaware of her reputation being bandied about as she reads a Nick Hornby book. When the prisoners are finally allowed back into their dorms, they are shocked to discover all their beds are now double bunks. Still in the woods, Maureen and Suzanne run until they find abandoned cabins. Maureen suggests living in a cabin and never returning to camp; with wild berries and raccoon meat as a food source. She implores Suzanne to use her imagination, just as she did when she wrote her Time Hump chronicles, but Suzanne feels too rushed. She runs back to the prison. Suzanne is discovered by Caputo when he is circling the perimeter to locate stragglers. She tells him about Maureen, who is later found hiding in the cabin and has a short interview with Caputo, who is taken aback upon reading something in her file. Maureen responds to his shock by saying "Who likes to be predictable, right?". Ultimately, she is sent back to her dorm with no dinner but no other punishment. Alex sneaks back to the greenhouse and is attempting to get to Aydin's body when she overhears Coates and Baxter Bayley chatting as they circle the yard. Coates is talking about a woman he is having trouble communicating with, whom the audience know is Tiffany 'Pennsatucky' Doggett, but Bayley assumes he means a woman outside the job, so he pushes Coates to text her. As Alex hears their voices fade, she unwraps the body, only to discover Aydin is not dead. He appears to be paralyzed and cannot move. A traumatized Alex suffocates him to death. Back in the dorms the next morning, Piscatella wakes Red to tell her breakfast is now cooked and served an hour earlier on his terms. Barely anyone shows up, aside from Suzanne and a few guards. Later in the morning, Piper is disgruntled to learn about the new timetable. She scores free toast from Red and the new inmates start to believe she really is the boss. Piper is happy to have power in the new inmates' eyes. Caputo is heading home and runs into Healy, who tells him he met Elique Maxwell, who told him all about the guard walkout. He then tells Caputo to change his suit. Healy meets Judy King, who was asleep in his office, having not been assigned to a prison cell yet. Lolly wakes Alex to tell her they need to bury Aydin's body. They rush to the greenhouse but discover Frieda Berlin has already found the body. They try to argue self defense but Frieda doesn't care why they did it. She asks what the plan is about burying the body. When Alex suggests under the floorboards, Frieda says "That's dumb, haven't you ever killed someone before?", implying she has. She gets Alex and Lolly ready to cut the body up so they can bury the dismembered pieces in the garden. Memorable Quotes Gallery Present 04x01, Yoga, Lolly, Alex, Anita, Piscatella, Taystee.jpg 04x01, Piper, Gina.jpg 04x01, Aleida, Daya.jpg 04x01, Taystee, Crazy Eyes.jpg 04x01, Piper, Yoga.jpg 04x01, Frieda, Alex, Lolly.png 04x01, Maureen, Crazy Eyes.png 04x01, Pennsatucky, Lorna.png 04x01, Judy, Luschek.png Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols '' (credit only)'' * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Blair Brown as Judy King * Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang * Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell * Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Annie Golden as Norma Romano * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * Richard Masur as Bill Montgomery * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy * Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio * Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson * Jimmy Gary Jr as Felix Rikerson * Eden Mulyn as CO Sikowitz * Juri Henley-Cohn as Aydin * James Collins Jr. as Fence Guy #1 * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * Miriam Morales as Ramona "Pidge" Contreras * Kal Parekh as CO Thorpe * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * Tracy Westmoreland as Fence Guy #2 Music * First appearance of Carmen Aziza * First appearance of Ramona Contreras * First appearance of Stephanie Hapakuka * First appearance of Alana Dwight * First appearance of Alison Abdullah * First appearance of Desi Piscatella Music * Motherfucker Got Fucked ''by ''Folk Uke was used in the episode credits. * Last Resort by Papa Roach is used during the montage of Alex, Lolly and Frieda cutting up the body. Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season premiere